littlemisssalvatorefandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore Boarding House
' The Salvatore Boarding House' was built in 1914 and is the former home to members of the Salvatore Family and the Gilbert Family before being a school. Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, and, briefly, Jeremy Gilbert, until he moved into the Lockwood Mansion, were the main residents. The Boarding House is said to be one of the creepiest places in Mystic Falls. In 2019, the house was donated to Caroline Forbes, by Damon Salvatore, in honor and memoriam of Stefan. Over the years, the house was used as a place where visitors could stay, though this changed when Stefan and Damon returned to Mystic Falls. Elena's Coffin used to be located there. After Stefan's death to stop Katherine from destroying Mystic Falls, Caroline and Alaric chose to reopen the Boarding House as the "Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted", a school for untrained witches, werewolves, and any person who had been adversely hit by the supernatural. Residents |-|Little Miss Salvatore= *Damon Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore *Elena Gilbert *Jeremy Gilbert *Mandy Salvatore *Emmaline Vaughn *Brianna Vaughn *Valerie Tulle |-|Little Miss Donovan= The house is now the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted |-|Little Miss Lockwood= The house is now the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted |-|Little Miss Gilbert= *Zach Salvatore *Emmaline Vaughn *Brianna Vaughn *Hayley Marshall Trivia * According to Damon, there are seven bedrooms in the house. "There are six other bedrooms in this house... go find one." — Damon to Katherine in The House Guest **Elena and Damon's bedroom. ***It seems that Elena stays in Damon's room. **Stefan and Caroline's bedroom. **Jeremy's former bedroom. **Four others bedrooms. **The Kitchen *In the early episodes, before any scene inside the house, a shot of the outside would be shown. However, it is no longer used. *Zach Salvatore was the owner of the house, but was killed by Damon in Season One. After Zach's death, all vampires and hybrids were able to enter the house. In Season Two, Stefan and Damon decided to make Elena the new owner to protect her. Elena was killed by Klaus and now any vampire can enter the house even if she is still alive. *Before the beginning of the series, Jason Harris wanted to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House, but the owner Zach, closed it down and made all the residents leave because he had family coming, i.e. Stefan and Damon. *The real address is 684 Abernathy Rd NE, Sandy Springs, Georgia, USA. **Glenridge Hall in Sandy Springs was demolished on April 9, 2015. *In Season seven, the exterior of house was not seen as stock footage, only the interior was seen. *The Salvatore Boarding House has been featured in every season of TVD. **The house was also featured in every season premiere, mid-season finale, and season finale. **It is also a location to be featured the most with 148 appearances out of 171 episodes. Gallery Salvatore Boarding House.png OzX1.gif Category:Locations Category:Residence Category:Salvatore Family